Monster Hunter:Brotherhood
by xOnlineSavage
Summary: I do not own any monsters, weapons or armor in this story. Kyler, Nicholas, and Tiberius are all hunters that protect their village but one day when a threat no one has ever seen and not even the guild can identify they will have to take up arms and see if they are ready or not.
1. Chapter 1:Recon Gone Wrong

**A/N: This is going to be a long note….BUT here we go alright first of all if anyone is actually following my Pokémon story it's on pause because I lost my notebook and I had a everything written out and I have a question for all of you…Do you think it's weird that I used and Eevee as a started Pokémon in my story because I like adding twists to my fan fictions. But anyways moving on! I'm searching for my notebook and in the meantime I've been playing the new monster hunter four ultimate game for Nintendo 3ds IT IS AMAZING! If you have a 3ds I recommend you buy it (no I'm not being paid to advertise this on here it'd be awesome if I was though) But playing it has inspired me to write a fan fiction and I want to give you all if any of you are keeping up I Want to give you guys some things to keep you occupied until I find my notebook. SO I present to you my newest story on here (Monster Hunter Brotherhood) I hope you all enjoy the first chapter is rather short and the next ones will be longer trust me ****.**

Intro

"_My brothers and I….we are not your everyday village idiots, for we have the most important job of our village we are only idiots in our spare time which is almost never. No we don't pick mushrooms or gather herbs for banquets or even fish for our village. We are the only things standing between the village and the ravenous beasts on the outside for we are the hunters. We hunt down the dragons and other wyverns that threaten our quaint little village and put an end to their lives before they can put an end to ours. Now we are a rather unorthodox team for we are versatile most hunting teams consist of the same weapons, not ours. I'm getting ahead of myself aren't i? My names Kyler by the way I'm a charge blader my brothers are Tiberius the lancer and Nicholas the gunner. This is our story of how we saved our village from something we thought we'd never see in our lifetimes….no one's lifetime in fact."_

_Story starts here the thing above is just Kyler talking_

"Move, move, Go!" Kyler screamed as he slid around a corner with his brothers as a massive Tigrex trailed behind them causing the passageway to collapse with its thrashing. "Kyler we got to springboard Tiberius and I won't make that jump on our own!" Nicholas screamed as they entered an open area, a massive chasm in the middle of the opening. "We'll need a way to keep the Tigrex at bay then won't we?" Kyler said as he unsheathed his Cyan charge blade in its sword and shield form. With a single fluent movement the sword and shield switched into a massive axe and Kyler drove the axe blade into a stone support and pulled the trigger on his weapons handle, in a flash of light blue the stone support froze solid.

Kyler quickly reverted his charge blade back and bashed the frozen support with his shield causing it to crumble on top of the Tigrex. "That should give us some time come, quickly." Kyler said as he ran over to the edge of the chasm and knelt his shield in his hands. "Nicholas first his armor is lighter and if the Tigrex gets loose he can fill it up with bullets." Kyler commanded as he signaled for Nicholas to go. Nicholas took off and leapt up onto Kyler's massive shield, with all his strength Kyler pushed upward boosting Nicholas's jump sending him across the chasm. Landing on the other side Nicholas crouched and loaded his gun and sat in wait in case the Tigrex escaped earlier than anticipated.

"Tiberius hurry!" Kyler shouted as he looked at the Tigrex, its icy burial wouldn't hold it much longer. Tiberius took off and did the same and leapt across the chasm. "Kyler, hurry! It's almost free!" Tiberius shouted. Soon enough the Tigrex broke free of its bindings and came after Kyler. Quickly Kyler scooped up his sword and ran after the Tigrex, with a powerful swing he bashed the Tigrex's head with his shield and dazed it then quickly began to run towards the chasm. The Tigrex snapped out of its daze and began after Kyler Gaining fast the Tigrex leapt for Kyler as he jumped across the chasm. In a flash of steel the Tigrex's head was met with Tiberius's lance just before it was able to clamp onto Kyler's legs.

Tiberius and Nicholas pulled Kyler up and they all sat and looked into the chasm to where the Tigrex fell. "Well" Kyler began as he laid back. "This recon mission took a turn for the worse. Now we have to report a Tigrex nest to the guild how wonderful." There was silence between the three of them and suddenly Nicholas began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Tiberius asked as he glared at Nicholas. Nicholas smiled "Oh nothing I'm just trying to think what was going through that Tigrex's head when the support collapsed on him and you poked him in the eye." Soon enough Kyler began to laugh and Tiberius joined in as well. "We need to get moving." Kyler said still laughing "If it survived that fall it's going to be pissed." Kyler said as he began to walk down another corridor, Nicholas and Tiberius following him.

**A/N: As I said short chapter I just kinda typed this up when it came to mind I thought it'd be an interesting way to start the story. I hope you guys enjoy this I'm going to have fun writing this, Until next time. See you**


	2. Chapter 2:The walk home

Chapter two: The walk home

"What about the time with the rathian?" Nicholas asked as he folded his gun and hung it around his shoulder. "We killed her rather easily and she breathed fire at us and poisoned you." Kyler removed his helmet and threw it at Nicholas. "She was unaware you two were near though and if we remain undetected it gives us the advantage of first strike. We don't even have our combat armor on we were only supposed to recon and report anything strange that happens." Kyler said as he continued down the path. "You know the three of us could've killed that Tigrex." Tiberius said as he took off his helmet as well. "We have fended off so many creatures it's not funny we could've handled one lone itty bitty Tigrex Ky."

Kyler pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his hair was hanging over his eyes and he quickly slicked it back so it wouldn't be in the way. Although the three of them were brothers they looked nothing alike due to them not actually sharing any family or blood relations at all. The way the three of them saw it is family is people who will have your back no matter the circumstances and the three of them lived by that. "We've been through this Tiberius when near a monsters nest we can't chance fighting one because if we do what can happen?" Kyler asked smugly. Tiberius groaned "It'll draw the rest." Tiberius said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes, Tiberius was considered the ladies' man of the group he was social and able to talk to woman unlike Kyler and Nicholas.

Nicholas shed a small grin as he began to walk ahead "I'm tired of hearing you two gripe!" He said as he sped up to the top of a ridge. Nicholas could actually be mistaken for Kyler's real little brother if it wasn't for his hair whereas Kyler usually kept his hair short and it was a dark brown Nicholas's was long, and goldish blonde and there was also the exception of their eyes. Nicholas's were light blue almost the color of the sky and Kyler's were a deep green like trees. "Anything ahead?" Kyler called out to Nicholas who waved for them to come up. "Bnahabra outbreak by the look of it but I mean nothing we can't handle." Nicholas said as he sat in wait for Kyler and Tiberius to reach the top of the ridge.

By the time they reached the top of the Ridge Nicholas had already broken out a piece of meat and was cooking it on his portable barbeque spit. "Good place for a rest right?" Nicholas asked with a smile as he splashed some seasonings onto the rotating hunk of meat. Kyler nodded to Tiberius and sat down, Tiberius looked around for an escape route that was always the drill when they took breaks Nicholas would find a place to rest, Tiberius would scout for a way to escape if needed and Kyler kept his weapon drawn. "It's been a while since we've seen one of those." Kyler said as he looked over the horizon at a sunset. Tiberius sat down beside Kyler and Nicholas and looked as well. "It was our first mission together we saw one of those." Kyler said with a sigh. There was a silence between them once again and then out of nowhere a piece of cooked meat slapped Kyler in the face.

Kyler looked at Nicholas who had a devious grin on his face. "Really dude?" Kyler said as he began to chuckle slightly and then slapped Tiberius who then slapped Nicholas and the cycle repeated. "Enough! Okay enough meat slapping!" Kyler shouted with a chuckle afterwards. Tiberius and Nicholas both looked at each other then back at Kyler and slapped him simultaneously with the food. "You done?" Kyler said as he looked sternly at the two. The two of them nodded with grins on their faces. "Let's eat and get on our way." Nicholas said as he bit into a hunk of meat.

The three of them sat eating their meals when a blood boiling roar echoed past the ridge. Kyler looked back to see a Tigrex leaning over a rock a few feet back blood splattered around it's left eye and the other one a blood red color. "Oh damn..." Nicholas said quietly. "He looks pissed man" Kyler slowly wrapped his fingers around his teal blade and spoke as he slid his left arm into the shields strap. "He's waiting for us to make a move first." Kyler said as he looked at Tiberius who was reaching for his lance. "Stand down Tib." Kyler said quietly as he stopped Tiberius's hand from grabbing his lance. Kyler began to look around and couldn't find his helmet. "Your helm is in my bag." Nicholas said quietly as he reached into his bag and grabbed Kylers light blue helmet.

As Kyler's hand grabbed his helmet the Tigrex roared once again and leapt off the rock and landed in front of them. The Tigrex swung its tail and quickly Kyler ducked but the tail caught Tiberius and Nicholas and sent them Rolling down the hill on the other side of the ridge. Without giving Kyler a moment to respond the Tigrex swung its clawed paw and disarmed him and quickly pounced on him pinning his left arm and chest to the ground. The Tigrex's head lunged at Kyler but it was quickly met by a bullet causing a splash of flames across the Beasts head. Kyler quickly got up and scrambled for his blade and finally grabbed it. The Tigrex was in a daze and trying to put out the flames on its head so Kyler motioned for Nicholas and Tiberius to join him. It was obvious that Nicholas had been the shooter because he had his gun fully loaded and smoke was still streaming from the barrel.

"Think we can kill him?" Kyler asked as he put on his helmet. Tiberius scoffed "He doesn't know who he's challenging, let's bring a Tigrex home for dinner!" Nicholas loaded more bullets into his gun and began to fire, each bullet that met the Tigrex's body exploded in a blast of grey smoke dazing and disorienting the beast. Quickly Tiberius and Kyler advanced First Tiberius shoved his lance into the Tigrex's unwounded eye and fully blinded it. "Now Kyler!" Tiberius shouted as Kyler leapt off of a ledge and drove his charge blade into one of the beasts wings causing it to tear, then quickly Kyler spun and bashed the Tigrex's head with his shield and the grabbed his blade once again and slashed at the Tigrex's face, the blade barely grazed the beasts head but it was enough to draw blood and the beast reeled back blindly and backed into the stone wall.

The beast began to roar and instantly Kyler knew what it was doing. "We need to move, now! It's calling for help." Kyler said as the three of them sheathed their weapons and started to run down the hill as fast as they could. The sound of another Tigrex roar sounded out and the three of them dove into a large patch of underbrush and waited in silence. Another Tigrex, most likely the leader of their pack slowly prowled past the bushes, Kyler was surprised it couldn't smell the blood on their weapons and he crossed his fingers in hope it would soon leave. After a few seconds of waiting the Tigrex began to walk away. "That was close, if the alpha saw us we would've been screwed." Kyler whispered quietly, just in case they were still in hearing distance of the Tigrex.

By the time the alpha had left their sight Kyler's adrenaline had worn off and he was feeling the pain from the Tigrex pinning him, His arm hurt so badly he could barely hold up his shield.

On the way home the sun was almost fully set and Kyler's pain seemed to double carrying his weapons wasn't helping any, but he didn't want to burden Nicholas or Tiberius with helping him. Kyler was in the back of the group and Tiberius was leading. "How you feeling Ky?" Tiberius asked as he looked back at Kyler who was beginning to fall behind. Kyler waved and replied "I'm fantastic are we almost to the village?" Tiberius nodded and pointed ahead "I won't lie I led us down a different route and that's why it took so long but yes we're almost home." Kyler sighed a sigh of relief as he reached the top of a hill and saw their home. "What do you think Abby is going to say to me? You know after hearing about us tangoing with the Tigrex?" Kyler asked as he sat down for a moment. Tiberius chuckled "She's going to let you hear it tell you that much." Nicholas nodded "I'll put my headphones in now." Kyler chuckled as he stood back up. "Well let's not prolong the inevitable, She'll scream at me either way." Kyler said as they started down the hill.

**A/N: Like I said these chapters are going to get very long, the action in this chapter may be a little stiff but bear with me I'll get the hang of it I'm usually more of a person versus person action writer so yeah. But anyways I'm accepting OC ideas for later on and I'd like to have an original name for the village so if any of you have ideas don't be shy, share them….Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3:The visitor

Kyler, Tiberius and Nicholas all stepped into the torch lit village. The night was upon them and there would be a bonfire that night. "Abigale normally helps with the banquets maybe she won't notice us come in." Kyler said as he continued through the village watching children run by and play as they run by, usually the children of the village ambush the three of them for monster scales and fangs to turn into necklaces and such. "Where do you think she is?" Nicholas asked simply. Kyler shrugged and proceeded into his house after wishing Tiberius and Nicholas a good night.

Kyler unhooked the straps on his mail and removed his helmet and gloves, His ribs were bruised from where the Tigrex pinned him and they were sensitive to the touch. Most people if they saw Kyler without his armor or a shirt on wouldn't believe he was a hunter because he was rather scrawny and looked weak but he had strength like nobody could believe. "What happened to you?" a voice sounded out. Kyler turned around to see the village chief. "Oh…. Hey chief we found a Tigrex nest." Kyler said as he looked away from the village chief, the chief was like a father to Kyler, Tiberius, and Nicholas he taught them everything they knew while they were at an early age.

"Do you mind if I sit?" The chief asked simply. Kyler nodded "No of course not sit." The chief slowly walked over to Kyler's bed and sat down. "I'm not as sturdy as I used to be, you know. Getting old sucks never get old Kyler." The chief joked. Kyler sat down beside the chief and chuckled at his joke. "Is there something you need?" Kyler asked simply "I was getting ready for bed to be honest with you." The chief took out a small string with a beautiful translucent blue scale attached to the end of it as he looked at Kyler sincerely. Kyler noticed the necklace and an astonished look came over his face.

"I want you to have this Kyler." The chief said quietly. Kyler looked away and then looked around his room as if he was looking for an excuse. "I can't, that necklace goes to future chiefs only." Kyler said quietly as he stood up and walked over to his balcony. The chief smiled "You are a leader Kyler I raised you to be a leader so that maybe you could lead our village one day. Tiberius is reckless and Nicholas wouldn't be able to handle the pressure, you three are the closest thing I've had to sons of my own and I want to pass down the privilege of village chief to you Kyler." The chief said with a smile. "Can I at least think on it?" Kyler asked simply.

The chief nodded and stood. "Of course boy, just remember I still have a few years left in me." He said as he reached the doorway. "Oh and by the way Kyler, Abigale is looking for you so be prepared to hear it." Kyler nodded and replied "Thank you for warning me, I'm used to her screaming by now though." The chief looked at Kyler with a smile. "She loves you to death boy, I want you to marry her one day and keep her safe for me alright?" Kyler nodded, Abigale was Kyler's Fiancé and even though he wasn't a ladies man he managed to find her mainly because she prefers brains over brawns.

The chief left the small house and Kyler sat on his bed. There were two people in line for village chief position at first and he was never one of them what makes him so special why would the chief suddenly take an interest in him now? Then another thought came to mind what if this was the chief's plan all along? The sound of laughter came from outside but it was interrupted by shouting and Kyler knew exactly who it was_._ "Where is he Nicholas?" The voice shouted loudly. Kyler listened as a grin crept across his face. "I know you and Tiberius wouldn't leave him out there by himself, now where is he!" The voice shouted again. Soon Nicholas's voice replied "I really don't know! Please do not hit me again! He's probably in his house." In a few seconds the curtain covering the doorway to Kyler's house flew open.

"Hey babe" Kyler mouthed off with a grin, it was Abigale. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Abigale asked quietly as she walked over to Kyler's bed. "I was worried about you because you're normally all over the food when we have banquets." Abigale said as she pushed her hair out of her face. Kyler grinned slightly "You know you shouldn't be hitting Nicholas even though he is your little brother." He said with a chuckle "And I'll be at the banquet I just want to rest for a few. The Tigrex we ran into banged me up a bit but I'll be fine." Abigale frowned as she sat down beside Kyler "Still you had me worried and you could've been hurt more than you are, you weren't even wearing proper combat armor!"

Kyler grimaced as needles of pain arched along his bruised ribs. "I'm not a little boy Abby and I'm not weak I was made leader of our hunting group for a reason." He snapped as he laid back. Abigale calmly stood and walked out swiftly, Kyler knew he had angered her but he was in too much pain to care. A new noise came out it sounded like someone clearing their throat. "What now! Can't I get some rest?" Kyler said as he sat up to see a man in what he had only seen in books. "Are you the hunter named Kyler?" The voice sounded out. Kyler nodded he had never saw guild bard armor up close, and from what he read it is more along the lines of style not protection.

"I'm from the hunters guild my name is Jack, I was sent here to talk to three young hunters but the two I spoke to said I should come to you." Jack said simply "They said you're the leader of your villages hunting team. You are Kyler correct?" Kyler nodded "Yes my name is Kyler…What do you want with me?" Kyler asked as he got a closer look at the man. Strapped to the man's left arm was a shield and slung across his back was a Small sword made of a golden metal and even brighter gold scales. On his hips were small jars of what looked like sand. The vest of his armor was slightly bulging as if he had gear underneath it. "So what're you so geared up for guild boy?" Kyler remarked smugly.

"I'm here to talk to you about an offer to join our guild. You and the other two that hunt for this village" Kyler stood slowly. "You mean…whoa you're offering me and my brothers a chance to become registered hunters?" The man nodded "Yes but you'll have to pass a test, it's the usual monster hunter test, I choose a monster that's close by this village and you go hunt it. Do you want the offer or not?" Kyler nodded frantically "Yes of course we'll try out but we've fought only three large monsters we aren't that experienced we have just been trained, most of the time we use the town's defenses to fend off monsters." The man frowned at what he had heard "What have you fought?" He asked simply. Kyler seemed to mull it over for a second. "Rathian, Tigrex, And a Lagiacrus that decided it'd migrate here." Kyler explained. A look of surprise came across jack's face. "Those are all three very powerful monsters, you're very lucky to be alive." Kyler let out a chuckle many people were always so surprised to hear of their exploits but never like this guy. "If you don't mind me asking then, how do you and your brother named Nicolas have weapons made of Zamtrios, and Diablos parts?" The man asked simply looking at Kyler's charge blade.

"We inherited them from the village chief he said he wanted us to have them, I didn't know our weapons were made from them." Kyler said surprised. The man nodded simply with a smile on his face. "Look I'm going to be here until late tomorrow night if you make up your mind by then I'll tell you what I want you to hunt alright?" The man said simply "Good night Kyler." The man said as he walked away. They would finally get a chance to become great hunters and travel the world but first they would have to pass a test.

Kyler stood from his bed and walked out of his hut and saw Nicholas and Tiberius devouring plates of food set out across a table. "Hey I need to talk to you guys." Kyler called out as he walked over to the two of them. "Did the guild guy come speak to you?" Nicholas asked as he scarfed down a piece of food. Kyler walked over and sat down on a small stool. "Sit you guys we need to talk." Kyler said as he kicked up his feet "He wants to offer us a chance to join the hunter's guild." Tiberius and Nicholas's jaw dropped once they heard the sentence leave Kyler's mouth. "You're lying to us why would the hunter's guild suddenly take interest in us?" Nicholas asked quickly and bluntly.

Kyler nodded "I'm as surprised as you are to be offered a job from the hunter's guild I mean working for the guild is a huge honor." Kyler explained "He wants us to pass a test though, he wants us to hunt a monster in the surrounding area but he gets to pick it." Kyler paused for a moment "He told me to sleep on it basically and I think we should." Kyler said simply. "Of course we should!" Nicholas blurted out loudly "This may be the only chance we get!" Tiberius joined in.

"Did I hear you've come to a decision?" A voice sounded, it was Jack. Kyler nodded "Yes…we'll take your test." Jack let out a hardy laugh and said "Perfect now get some rest we'll be beginning at sunrise." "_Finally a chance at the big leagues" _Kyler thought to himself as he stood up and walked into his House, he'd need the most rest to recover from his bruises.

**A/N: And another chapter done! And The crew are about to face their test what do you think it'll be! No way to tell, Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4:Pre-trial Jitters

**A/N: I noticed a few spelling mistakes in chapter three and for those I apologize, I'll thoroughly check this time, so without further ado! Enjoy.**

Simple thoughts kept Kyler up most of the night such as what they would be hunting, and where they would be hunting it. They kept him awake to the point that he had to go on a walk around the village. The village was small but it was large enough to walk around in, It was extremely quiet always was at night time and it honestly gave Kyler the creeps because he could hear the sounds of the smaller monsters outside of the village gate such as Kelbis and Altaroths walking around.The sounds were faint but could be heard very easily considering the only other noise in the village was the cracking of tinder on the torches.

"You're up a little late honey." A voice said gently, it was Tina the fishmongress she helped the fishing fleet clean and make the fish edible for people in the village. "Come tell your auntie Tina what's the matter." She said as she patted a cushion on the small boat she was on, she wasn't Kyler's real aunt she just referred to herself as that. "Just can't get to sleep is all." Kyler said as he stayed standing he wasn't in a mood to sit. "I can tell there's something wrong Kyler I helped raise you and you always snuck out at night as a kid when something was wrong now sit." Tina said as she gestured to the cushion. Kyler obeyed and sat down and started to speak.

"I guess I'm a little nervous is all, we were offered a job from the hunter's guild to join it and finally become registered hunters and finally have a chance to really help people." Kyler said as he picked up a small knife off the floor of the small boat. "You're saying that you're not helping people by protecting us?" Tina asked quietly and calmly. "You know we're all mighty gracious for the things you boys go through to keep us all safe. We all work so hard on the banquets so that you boys have a large selection of your favorite foods and such to know that we're thankful." Kyler's head dropped he knew she'd make him see it through her eyes. "I know…the final decision is up to me though I can change my mind if I want." Kyler said as his head stayed lowered

"You do it boy." Tina sounded out. Kyler's head shot up at what she said. "You three go show the world what great hunters you are! We have ways of protecting ourselves due to you boys making the towns defenses. We'll find our own ways to recon the ancestral steppes and such the hunting grounds around here aren't that hard to navigate." Tina explained with a smile, there were many hunting grounds surrounding the village the ancestral steppes were just one of the main ones Kyler, Tiberius, and Nicholas handled. "What do you think the chief will say? I mean he offered me the chance to take his place as village chief." Kyler said quietly. Tina smiled slightly and looked towards the night sky. "Well you may not know this but it was the chief who told my husband to deliver the message to the guild capital about you two."

"You're joking Tina I know you are the chief wouldn't have offered me a position as chief If he was planning on letting the Guild recruit us." Kyler said with a slight chuckle. "Don't you go calling my wife a liar young man." A voice sounded out, it was Reil Tina's husband. Reil was a large man he was a member of the fishing fleet and helped stave off monsters when the rest of his crew were fishing, Due to the intensity of his job for the fishing fleet Reil had gained a large amount of muscle mass and even though Kyler had faced down Rathians and Tigrexes he was terrified of Reil. "No I-I didn't mean anything by it it's just hard to believe!" Kyler said defending himself. Reil took a seat beside his wife and smiled at Kyler. "You should go… make us all here proud, and remember no matter what we will have your back we've been here for you since you were a child there is no way we'll abandon you now." Reil explained "Now go to bed I spotted that guy looking through a journal had lots of monster sketches and names in it many of them looked unbelievably tough" Kyler smiled and stood "Yeah I need all the rest I can get. Thanks you guys, we'll pass tomorrow no matter what." Kyler said, as he walked away and went back into his house.

**A/N: This one is extremely short and I apologize I just thought it'd be nice for there to be something between the trial and the night before so, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 part one:The trial begins!

**A/N: Due to an unfortunate accident my Pokémon story was deleted but we still have all of this one so enjoy!**

Kyler had gotten a full night sleep after going on his walk, he felt extra refreshed and more pumped than ever before. Kyler sat up in his bed and could hear Nicholas and Tina talking, and he decided he'd suit up early. He walked over to a chest and opened it, inside was a full set of light blue armor the same armor he had inherited from the chief when he came of age to be a hunter. Due to the monster the materials came from the armor resonated with his charge blade and increased its Ice elemental ability. Nicholas burst into the room as Kyler was getting his greaves on and looked at him a look of excitement washing over his face. "Are you ready Kyler! Get on your Zamtrios armor and get your charge blade ready come on, come on!" Nicholas shouted gleefully

Kyler could tell that Nicholas was pumped due to him having his combat armor on already. Nicholas always took pride in the armor he wore due to how he got it, on their first Rathian hunt together there was enough supplies left over to make a suit of gunner armor and thus Nicholas took pride in it because it was the first armor set from the first monster they ever had to hunt down for the safety of the village. "Tiberius is ready as well we're just waiting on you since you decided to sleep in." Nicholas said with a chuckle as he sat on Kyler's bed. Kyler had most of his armor on only his gloves and his helmet were left, when many non-hunters saw his helmet they thought it'd be impossible to see through due to the way it looks but really it's like a one way mirror, He can see through it but other people can't.

"Are you sure you're prepared?" Kyler asked simply "We need to make sure we're prepared I readied my bag last night." Nicholas nodded and replied "Of course I am!" Nicholas shouted as if he had been offended. "This is our shot at the big leagues, we get to join the guild if we pass the test!" Soon enough Tiberius came bursting in. "How do we know you're ready!" he shouted cockily. Kyler glared at him. "I'm the only one out of us three that's prepared half the time!" Kyler replied as he buckled his second gauntlet, he was finally fully suited up, He looked at Tiberius, Tiberius wore his armor with pride even though it's simple armor, and in fact all three of them wore their armor with pride even though Kyler was the only one to continue wearing the inherited armor. Tiberius wore High metal armor which he spent months mining for he used to leave the village and come back late at night with ungodly amounts of ore in his bag.

"You should gunlance on this one Tib." Kyler said as he picked his shield with the charge blade in it and slung it onto his back. "I have a feeling one gun isn't going to be enough firepower for what we'll be hunting." Kyler explained as he looked at Tiberius's golden lance. Nicholas stole a glare at Kyler and said "You saying my Rathian gun won't be enough?" Kyler paused and looked at Nicholas as a smile crept across his features. "I'm just playing! Calm down I agree with Ky though Tib." Nicholas said simply, supporting Kyler. Tiberius frowned as he walked out of the room to get his gunlance. "You nervous?" Kyler asked as he put his helmet on. Nicholas nodded and stood. "Of course I am, I wouldn't be jittery like this if I wasn't nervous or excited….I'm actually a combination of both Nervous and excited." Nicholas explained as he began to load a cartridge with piercing bullets.

Kyler and Nicholas stepped out of his house and walked over to the center of the village where Jack was having a conversation with the chief. "Where's the third one?" Jack asked as he pulled out a small roll of paper. "He's getting his gunlance." Kyler replied as he looked around for Tiberius who was taking longer than was needed to grab his gunlance. "Well I'll explain the deal" jack began "I will give you three hours to hunt the monster I choose if you have not significantly wounded or killed the monster by time you run out of time your chances to join the guild will be gone _for good."_ The words Jack was saying instantly got to Kyler as he began to get extra nervous but he persisted. "What will we be hunting?" Kyler asked simply as he noticed Tiberius heading over. Jack smiled at Tiberius "About time you show up! You three will be hunting a monster that thinks it's cute to migrate here…A Nerscylla! Nerscylla's are usually native to the sunken hallow area's around here but I forgot that you guys were assigned to guard only your village and patrol the Ancestral steppes, also if you can bring back a few pieces from the Nerscylla I'll be able to have the guild smith craft you all a weapon so if you guys win you guys pass you join the guild and get new weapons."

"Can you give us any information on what the fight will be like?" Nicholas asked quickly. Jack shook his head "Nope but I will be with the dragon seer, you know the balloon floating in the sky all the time…Yeah I'll be up there watching." Jack said as he pulled out a map "You're going to want to look here." Jack said as he circled a cave on the map with an inked quill. "It'll be little tough but I think you three will do perfectly fine." Jack handed Kyler the map and tilted his hat wishing him a good hunt and he began to walk away. "Well you guys" Tiberius said as he put his arms around Nicholas and Kyler's shoulders "Let's get the show on the road." Kyler pulled away and looked at Tiberius. "You're going with the jagged Gunlance?" Kyler asked simply "Why?" Tiberius scoffed "You obviously do not know the first thing about Gunlances." He said smugly "The recharge time of amplified shots is less on this Gunlance than any other."

Kyler nodded as he looked between the two of them. "Ready to kick some monster ass?" He asked with a smile, Nicholas and Tiberius nodded "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Kyler said as he began to run out of the village as fast as he could with Tiberius and Nicholas following him. Once they reached outside of the village gate Kyler froze and turned to Nicholas. "Your binder go get it." He said quickly "We may need it." Nicholas nodded and turned around they had created a special modified version of a ballista binder that's usually used for city protection and stuff and they created one that could be shot out of a bowgun, much of the time they used it to cross gaps and climb walls and such but the binder had its uses at times especially the reinforced wire that was used when it's shot.

Tiberius reached into his bag and pulled out a small torch and showed it to Kyler "Just in case" He said with a chuckle, they once went on a recon mission to check out a cave and were ambushed by a Tigrex and at that day the three of them decided that they'd begin to carry torches no matter what. Nicholas came rushing back panting for breath "Let's get going" He said in between breaths and so with further delay the three started for the cave marked on the map.

A while passed and the three of them walked in silence like most of their journey's they remained silent not speaking so that if a monster were to come near they would be able to hear it and ready before it strikes.

They continued through the ancestral steppes to an area they knew all too well. The walls, the walls were a part of the ancestral steppes that were flat rock faces but throughout the years from monsters traveling up and down them there was deep indentions from claws and talons large enough for hunters to use to climb. The three of them began to climb, first Nicholas than Tiberius and Kyler following them. "So I feel like I should mention this." Nicholas said as he reached the top of the first wall. "I brought my prototype crags." Kyler looked at Nicholas and frowned "You know we can't use those bullets in closed in areas, the last time you used one of those you almost caught us in a cave in!" Kyler shouted even though he wasn't meaning to. "I just thought that maybe you wouldn't have brought those because they haven't been perfected." Kyler continued. Nicholas frowned as he saw Kyler reach where he was. "I just thought that maybe as a last resort I could use it, if we needed it you know I haven't been able to test it because we always recon enclosed areas." Nicholas said quietly.

"Alright Nicholas." Kyler said picking him up "We'll let you use it alright? But only once and don't hit Tiberius or I." The bullets were in a prototype stage and Nicholas was trying to perfect them, he named them scattercrags due to him designing a mechanic for them to where the crags separate in mid-air and converge on the target each smaller crag bullet exploding, it was extremely deadly and the bullets have almost killed them multiple times. They reached the second wall and began climbing when halfway they heard the sound of beating wings. "Don't move." Kyler commanded as they watched a Seltas fly past, they had seen many of that kind of monster but never hunted one. They waited until the Seltas was out of sight and then proceeded past the rest of the second and the entire third wall.

It hadn't been long since they left the village so they weren't worried about time they knew the ancestral steppes like the back of their hands and could get to the cave in a few seconds if they wanted. They sat down and went through their normal procedures as Nicholas cooked them a small meal before they continued. "So Kyler" Tiberius said as he took a bite of his food "Do you think Abby will dump you if we get accepted?" Kyler held up a finger telling him to wait until he finished chewing his food. "In all honesty, no I don't I mean she could handle me being gone for a few months." Kyler said simply as he took another bite of his food. Nicholas frowned at Kyler's confidence in his sister, he knew that they loved each other but his sister was also flirty towards other men in the village. "I don't know about that Ky if she does will you hate me for it?" Nicholas asked quietly. Kyler quickly looked at Nicholas "Why would I hate you there wouldn't be a reason to." Kyler said with a smile as he finished the small bit of food that he had left.

By the time Tiberius finished his meal Nicholas and Kyler had been waiting. "Let's go man come on." Kyler rushed as he started into the cave that was marked on the map. "Light up the torch Tib." Kyler said as he unsheathed his charge blade. The light from the torch lit up the Cave revealing cobwebs all over the ceiling and parts of the wall. "Oooh I don't like the look of this..." Tiberius said quietly as the three of them continued deeper and deeper into the cave. A single pebble dropped from the ceiling and hit Kyler's shoulder; quickly he looked up to see nothing. A noise sounded out from another part of the cave. Kyler paused and looked around for a second before he snatched the torch from Tiberius, he held the torch high and suddenly a strange liquid dropped from the ceiling and dowsed the flames.

Kyler looked up to see a group of light green eyes. "I think we found our Nerscylla."

**A/N: Yeah the bout against the nerscylla is about to begin! This is only the first part of chapter five I want it to be a rather long and interesting fight so chapter five part two will mainly be the fight against the Nerscylla, so I'll try to finish part two as soon as I can. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5 part two:The Battle

**A/N:** **here we go! Kyler, Tiberius and Nicholas versus the Nerscylla! **

Kyler, Tiberius and Nicholas all stood absolutely motionless as they watched the eyes. Nicholas slowly pulled up his gun and fired a three round burst of piercing bullets. In the blink of an eye the eyes vanished. "Why did you fire?" Kyler screamed as he pulled his shield into a blocking position. Suddenly an invisible force sent Nicholas and Tiberius out of the cave and into the open. In a splash of dust the creature landed in front of Kyler, it was still too dark to see anything but its eyes that were locked with Kyler's. "So…you're our target huh?" Kyler said as he peered from behind his shield

In a flash of light blue Kyler slashed out at the Nerscylla or at least what he could see of it and another invisible force sent Kyler out of the cave causing him to land by Tiberius and Nicholas. "What do you think it looks like?" Tiberius asked as they waited for the Nerscylla to emerge. From the cave first emerged talon like arms of an orange hue further up the arms was the color of white almost gray; six legs followed after the Nerscylla each looking similar to the first two except scraps of white covered in between the other six. The beasts face was covered with a sliver of white covering four eyes and on the abdomen were four violet colored crystals. Quickly the Nerscylla lunged and shot a splash of webs at Tiberius ensnaring him where he stood. Quickly Nerscylla lunged at the trapped hunter but her head was met with a bullet and a splash of flames that streamed across her face.

The flames caused the massive spider like monster to reel back, "Get Tib loose I'll keep her occupied!" Kyler said as he slashed out at one of the Nerscylla's legs causing a stream of dark green blood to splash against his mail. The Nerscylla lashed out and her claw like leg met with Kyler's shield. Kyler quickly shifted his charge blade into axe mode and swung horizontally at one of the Nerscylla's many legs. In a quick movement the Nerscylla leapt out of the way and shot a web at the trapped Tiberius, and then she began to reel in the web pulling Tiberius closer to her. Kyler ran and swung his axe downward to cut the web but the nerscylla quickly pulled Tiberius faster and stuck him to one of the four crystals protruding from her abdomen. "Fire Nicholas!" Kyler shouted as he watched Nicholas unload a volley of fire bullets into the Nerscylla's legs and thorax as she began to crawl up a mountainous wall and out of sight.

Kyler stared at the part of the mountain the Nerscylla had climbed over with Tiberius on her back; the two of them could hear Tiberius shouting for help as she left their range of hearing. Nicholas walked over to Kyler. "Did she really just…" Nicholas stammered slightly. A chuckle came from Kyler "She took Tiberius." Kyler said simply "Well we need to go get him; he won't be able to kill her on his own considering he's a little tied up at the moment." Nicholas laughed at the comment Kyler made and they both began to laugh hysterically. "No really we need to go get him." Kyler said as he quickly stopped laughing. "Let's get on it shoot a line up onto that ridge." Kyler said as he pointed to the mountainous ridge the Nerscylla climbed over.

Nicholas shot one of the modified hooks and it hooked up on the ridge, and Kyler began to climb it with Nicholas retracting it with his gun right behind him. By the time they reached the top Kyler noticed something the grotto they were in was uncharted on the map meaning it was undiscovered. "Nicholas have we ever been here?" Kyler asked just to reassure himself, Nicholas nodded no as he looked at the ceiling of the cave like grotto. "It's looks like a burrowing monster came through here and made it, but…..i can't think of a monster I know this large let alone how would all of this vegetation grow without proper sunlight, this grotto should be filled with cave plant life like toadstools and sleep herbs and such the fact that there's what I can see from here, surface plant life is absolutely extraordinary." Nicholas explained as he put his hook back into his bag. "You're right it is odd." Kyler said as he looked around in the cave grotto throughout the grotto were many kinds of surface plants such as ivy, and herbs, blue mushrooms and Nitroshrooms. Throughout the cave were slivers of light all along the ceiling lending the cave an ominous glow but it wasn't enough for surface plants to grow.

Kyler looked deeper into to the cave to see the Nerscylla walking away. "There she is!" Kyler said as he dropped down the other side. "You take the high road I'll take the low!" Kyler and Nicholas made their approach on the Nerscylla. "Attack already!" Tiberius screamed from the back of the Nerscylla. The Nerscylla quickly turned around and spewed a violet fluid catching Kyler off guard making it to where he barely had enough time to block. "Now fire!" Kyler shouted as he shielded against the onslaught of purple fluid. From a ledge came multiple flashes of light from which Nicholas fired many fire bullets into the Nerscylla's head causing it to scurry away deeper into the cave. "Toss me an antidote." Kyler said as he sheathed it weapon. Nicholas tossed Kyler an antidote and Kyler quickly drank it. "I'm assuming that was poison." Kyler said as he finished the small phial of blue liquid.

Kyler and Nicholas started deeper into the grotto the vines and flowers hanging from the ceiling grew thicker and thicker. "Do you think that she is weakened any?" Nicholas asked as he looked into the satchel he used to hold bullets. "I'm starting to run out of fire bullets I only have five left." Kyler shrugged "I haven't the slightest clue I don't think she was limping she looked frustrated if anything to tell you the truth." The two of them stepped out into an open area where natural light was shining in. "The Nerscylla decided to make itself a little nest by the looks of it." Kyler said quietly as they crept along a small ledge going all around the crater like area. Within the crater was a massive stone pillar large enough to hold a house or a monster.

They looked down to see the monster had paused to feast on a rotting carcass. Kyler leapt and grabbed onto one of the hanging vines and began to slide down Nicholas followed him carefully. Carefully Kyler dropped behind the Nerscylla and Tiberius quickly noticed them but was hushed by Kyler. Kyler slowly snuck over to The Nerscylla's back side and pulled his carving knife out of its sheathe and sliced at the webs, quickly the Nerscylla turned to where Kyler couldn't reach the webbed bindings that held Tiberius and let out a growl as it swung one of its arms again. Kyler quickly pulled up his shield and blocked against the Nerscylla's attack causing sparks to splash off the shield. Quickly another volley of fire bullets bombarded the Nerscylla driving her back a few feet. Kyler took advantage and advanced towards the Nerscylla, slashing out at its legs and then quickly dodging another attack from it he slashed out at it's head he had finally made a good solid hit causing ice and wisps of white to splash across it's face, suddenly a part of Kyler's blade began to glow a light red color. "My blade is charged! Keep her distracted for a second!" Kyler sad as he fell back and multiple flaming bullets bombarded the Nerscylla once again, quickly Kyler put his blade into a slot in his shield causing the shield to clamp shut on the blade then he quickly switched it to axe mode.

Kyler advanced on the Nerscylla once again and drew back his axe the two blades extending off of the base of the axe revealing a green gas like substance and Kyler quickly slashed one of the Nerscylla's legs but only barely causing multiple small pollen like particles to scatter across the Nerscylla's body. In a flash of light blue and green the particles exploded in multiple flashes of ice blanketing the Nerscylla's body in ice but only for a second causing Tiberius to come loose. Kyler and Nicholas quickly checked on Tiberius as the Nerscylla collapsed to the ground. "I'm fine! God you could've gotten to me sooner though." Tiberius griped. The three of them looked at the Nerscylla in absolute silence. "Is it dead?" Tiberius asked quietly.

Suddenly The Nerscylla lunged at Kyler with its razor sharp mandible and clamped down on his arm, the sound of his armor cracking filled the air. "Shoot her damnit, do something!" Kyler shouted as he began to punch the Nerscylla's head as hard as he could. Tiberius advanced on the beast and drew his gunlance and began to fire upon her each small burst of fire not doing anything. "I only have the Scatter crags left I didn't have much room for ammo!" Nicholas shouted as he continued looking through the bag. "Use one then!" Kyler said as he reached his arm into the Nerscylla's mouth and tried to separate the mandible with his free hand. Nicholas loaded his gun with the prototypic bullets and fired. The bullets started as one bullet but then separated into many smaller bullets and then suddenly converged on the Nerscylla in a massive cloak of fire and smoke. There was complete silence for a moment and then coughing could be heard from within the smoke cloud. "You know Tiberius, you could've helped more." Kyler joked from within the smoke. The smoke finally cleared and revealed Kyler, the Nerscylla's mandibles still latched tight on his arm.

"Is… is she dead now?" Tiberius asked as he folded his gunlance. Kyler wiggled his arm and realized he could pull it loose. "I'm assuming she is." Kyler said simple as he got up and and kicked the monsters head. "Hey didn't he say something about us bringing back materials and the guild smith could make us some new gear?" Nicholas asked as he folded his gun and slung it across his back. Kyler nodded "Yeah lets carve her up, we should worry more about the claws and other hard parts of her body though we won't be having armor out of her materials." Kyler said as he went to the back of her and pulled out his carving knife and began to chip away at one of the massive crystals on her back and Tiberius and Nicholas began working on other parts of the body. Suddenly a small bubble appeared in the crystal he was chipping away at. "She's not dead…" Kyler said quietly "What was that?" Tiberius asked as he looked at Kyler who was backing away. "She is not de-" Kyler began but in a quick movement the Nerscylla spun and smacked Kyler away from her causing him to fall off of the stone structure, saving himself by grabbing onto the ledge and then she quickly sprayed a light blue gas from her abdomen at Tiberius and Nicholas causing them to suddenly pass out.

Kyler watched and held onto the ledge as he watched the Nerscylla begin to limp away. "You're not getting away from me!" Kyler shouted as he scramble up the ledge and ran over to Nicholas's bag and grabbed one of the modified harpoons and began to chase after the monster. Quickly Kyler climbed up a ledge and leapt onto the Nerscylla's back and wrapped the reinforced wire around its neck and head and then dropped off allowing the Nerscylla to continue walking away, Kyler grabbed the long wire and pulled with all his might causing the Nerscylla's head to smash into the stone structure cracking it.

Kyler froze as he waited for the Nerscylla to get back up but suddenly the toxic crystals on its back went dark. "W-what happened?" Tiberius asked as he looked at the dead Nerscylla, awaking from his slumber Nicholas waking up as well. "I finished her off for us." Kyler said with a grin as he began to walk out of the grotto. "You guys carve her up I'll go signal the Dragon seer to tell jack we completed the trial." Kyler said as he left the grotto, he continued walking through the brightly illuminated cave he looked at his right arm the armor on it was in tatters and scraps from the Nerscylla clamping on it. "I'll repair it before I leave." Kyler told himself

Kyler got out of the Grotto to see Jack already there waiting for them. "Did we fail? Did we take too long?" Kyler asked as he sat atop the ridge. Jack nodded "No I was just coming to congratulate you guys personally, I had a feeling you guys could deal with that creepy crawly and that's why I brought it here a few months ago…A normal Nerscylla wouldn't migrate here on its own accord." Kyler smiled "You guild people are a sneaky bunch aren't you?" Jack smiled as he tipped his hat and walked away. "See you back at the village take all the time you want carving the Nerscylla!" Jack called out as he walked away, Kyler noticed something Jack looked familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the face

"Come on Kyler or we'll take all the monster parts!" Nicholas called out his voice echoing through the cavern. Kyler instantly put his thoughts aside and ran back to the stone structure. They were registered hunters now.

**A/N: I think this was a good conclusion to the trial, if any of you favored Tiberius I apologize that he wasn't "Active" in combat this chapter but I thought him being abducted by the Nerscylla would be funny, anyways if you guys could start reviewing telling me about things I missed(Spells checks and crap) and I need a beta reader so yeah that's that, happy chapter! Until Next Time! **


	7. Chapter 6: The Depature And Reminiscence

**A/N: Okay this chapter is rather late I know lately there has really been just a like two to three day waiting period. I've just been stacked with school work so I haven't really been able to type but anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"Tiberius come on!" Kyler shouted as he watched Tiberius storm off. "It was only a joke!" Tiberius continued storming off; the entire walk home from their Nerscylla hunt Nicholas and Kyler had been teasing Tiberius. "His face was priceless though." Nicholas said with a slight chuckle as he removed his helmet and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair which was tied back in a ponytail. "It's his pride that's really hurting Nicholas you know this….His father was an ace lancer after all." Kyler said as the village came into view and they looked for Tiberius who was no longer in view "Not to mention your father was an ace gunner, so you and him are basically rivals." Nicholas nodded "I totally understand I mean I want to live up to my father's legacy as much as I can but Tiberius is being a baby, he's an amazing lancer and he knows it and so do we."

Kyler sighed as he rearranged the bag full of Nerscylla parts to where it wasn't hurting his shoulder. "I think we may have carved too much." Kyler said with a chuckle as he looked at Nicholas's bag as well. "I mean a few claws would've been good enough but we carved so much." Nicholas began to stare at Kyler. "What…what about your parents?" Nicholas asked quietly as they began to get closer and closer to the village. "I honestly don't know about my parents Nicholas." Kyler said quietly "The chief said that they left me in his care when I was still just a kid."

They had reached the village and by the looks of it Tiberius was already getting his things ready. "You boys need to get ready as soon as you can, I can't wait much longer" Jack said as he rushed over to Nicholas and Kyler. "Like seriously get a move on, give me your bags of materials, I'll load them up you guys go get ready." Jack finished as he snatched the bags of materials from the two of them and ran off to a carriage that was hooked up to an Aptonoth. Nicholas and Kyler then quickly ran to their small houses and began to gather up the stuff they planned on bringing with them. Kyler quickly packed multiple things mainly his clothes he had for when he was just relaxing and not hunting and a few snacks for the way in, mainly honey and might seeds which gave the eater a tangy yet sweet taste it was a normal snack in their village.

"I want you to take something Kyler." A voice sounded out. Kyler turned around to see the village chief holding something, a piece of string handing out of his hand. "The necklace of a future chief will keep you safe." The chief said as he stepped forward. Kyler looked at the chiefs hand, in his hand was the necklace that chiefs were destined to wear and a small ring made of blue metal. Kyler grabbed the ring and looked at it. "Well…Nicholas was right about Abby…but I can't take the necklace, I'm sorry." Kyler said as he slung his bag onto his back. Kyler began to walk out when the chief's hand landed on his shoulder. "Be safe my boy and I have a gift for the three of you but I want it to stay in either your possession or Nicholas's possession." The chief said as he pulled a tattered book out from underneath his cloak. "It's a book from when I was your age every monster I ever fought and studied is in that book, I hope it'll be of assistance." Kyler smiled "Thank you and we will stay safe and return one day I promise." Kyler said as he stepped out and quickly noticed that the carriage was leaving.

Kyler ran as fast as he could and finally caught up with the carriage and hopped on the carriage with Nicholas and Tiberius. The three of them watched as the entire village sat waving to them goodbye. Nicholas quickly unfolded his gun and put in a cluster bullet and then shot it into the air, causing it to explode like a firework. "Showoff." Kyler said with a chuckle as he made his way to the front of the carriage and sat beside Jack. "Where are we headed?" Kyler asked as he looked ahead at the wide rolling plains. "We are headed to Dundorma, the capital city for the hunter's guild. There we will get you registered and the elder guild master will assign you a region to patrol, there's actually a small chance you will still be able to patrol and hunt in the vicinity of your village but it's very slim. There are many villages that need more help than your village, I'm not saying your village can't be raided but I mean I saw the defenses you guys made and those things could take out a Tigrex easily." Jack explained as he looked at Kyler and suddenly reached behind his head and pulled out the chief's necklace. "What's this?" Jack asked as he looked at it. "Some kind of scale?" Kyler looked at the necklace, his eyes wide. "How'd that get there?" Kyler asked quietly. Jack handed the necklace to Kyler "It was on the handle to your charge blade."

"It's the symbol that marks the chief in our village, legend has it the first chief of our village defeated a dragon of epic proportions to get that scale and thus it has been passed down by chiefs." Kyler explained as he put it on. "He wants me to become the next village chief…but it's always been traditional that the position of chief be passed down to someone who was originally born in the village." Jack looked at Kyler. "Take off your helmet kid…" He said with a smile. Kyler did as he was told and Jack smiled once again. "You have your mother's eyes kid." Jack said with a chuckle. Kyler quickly looked at jack and asked "What do you know about my mother?" Jack let go of the reins and propped his feet up. "We were part of the same hunting team back in the day I actually saw you when you were a little kid, Isabella Griphin was her name if you didn't know she was one of the best charge bladers the world had ever seen."

Kyler looked at jack then looked ahead of the carriage. "Where is she now?" He asked quietly, Jack let out a sigh. "Your mother is dead, but she died for you." He said calmly. Kyler looked at Jack. "How so?" he asked quickly. Jack looked at Kyler once again and asked "Do you know what a Kushala Daora is?" Kyler nodded no, "The Kushala Daora is an elder dragon which is a monster of mass power size and endurance." Kyler looked at Jack confused and asked "What does this have to do with my mother?" Jack smiled at Kyler's comment and quickly fired a reply back. "You're just like your mother, same attitude, incredible skill it's almost as if you are her." Jack said as he took off his hat. "Now Dundorma was once attacked by the Kushala Daora and our team was called in to try to fend it off... Well our entire team lived in Dundorma at the time so we were the closest team." Jack began as he looked ahead with a blank stare like he was looking into the past. "This Kushala Daora was no match for us we knew how to kill it and we had been fighting it for a while, that was until it went into the city. We had managed to keep it on the outskirts of the city for a while. Once it got into the city is when the fight got complicated because nobody had evacuated because this was before the city evacuated in the case of an elder dragon attack. Well your mother noticed something before we all did and that was that you somehow managed to get out of the elder dragon shelter. You were three at the time so once you saw that big scary elder dragon you just kind of duck and covered."

"She saved me didn't she?" Kyler asked quietly his voice shaking, Jack let out a nod. "Yeah, you were all that mattered to her in the world. She noticed that the Kushala was going after you and she quickly ran after and shielded you from one of its attacks. I don't know why but I guess the Kushala Daora was satisfied with the challenge we gave it after that and left, she asked me before she died to deliver you to a village and so I did…I wanted to take you under my wing and I asked her if I could, but she told me only your father or a stranger must be allowed to raise you since she knew she wouldn't make it." Kyler had an empty stare on his face. "And why didn't you deliver me to my father?" Jack let out a weak chuckle. "You father is a piece of shit, he left you and your mother right after you were born, so I took you to Ressa to be raised by the village people there."

Kyler looked at jack and spoke in a calm and sincere tone. "Thank you for taking me to Ressa if you didn't I would've never met those two in the back of the carriage." Jack nodded to him as he smiled "There's our port! From there we'll board a sand ship and head to Val Habar and then from there we'll go to Dundorma!"

**A/N: I apologize that this chapter is a little shorter than most but that's because I thought it'd be cool for you guys to finally have some back story and all, but anyways the next chapter will be a whole bunch of traveling from Val Habar to Dundorma and a surprise ambush on the great sand sea… but there's no telling what it'll be!...also I'm going to mention this now, for the end of this book I'm planning on creating my very own elder dragon from my imagination so give me your thoughts if you think it's a dumb idea or not, the story wont revolve around the monster until it's first actual appearance and even then it won't necessarily "revolve" around it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7:Duel in the Great Desert

**A/N: Here we go chapter seven, the great sand sea is first then a short pit stop in Val Habar, and then our misfit band of brotherly hunters will be in Dundorma! Hope you all enjoy this.**

Kyler looked off the ledge of the ship and marveled as he watched it tear through the mass of sand known as the sand sea. "How does this work! Sand isn't water! This doesn't make any sense!" Nicholas screamed from the other side of the boat. Jack let out a chuckle as he handed Nicholas a rope. "Tie this around your waist and I'll explain, if you fall off we will never find you, and you two need to have harnesses as well." Jack said as he tossed more ropes to Tiberius who was sitting at the head of the ship and the Kyler who was still looking down at the sand.

"The sand in the Great Sand Sea is incredible soft, like silk kind of." Jack began as he tightened his own rope harness. "You could make a pillow out of this sand, not even joking." Nicholas looked at Jack and shrugged. "how does our ship stay afloat then?" Nicholas asked quickly. Jack looked at Nicholas plainly and answered. "The boat is made of extremely light yet tough materials, even the dragonator is made of extremely light yet sharp metal or at least sharp enough to scare off elder dragons." Jack said as he looked ahead of the boat. A sudden look of shock came across his face as he looked ahead at a small group of flying creatures up in the sky. "No…it's too early in the year." He said simply catching Nicholas's attention. "What's too early?" Nicholas asked simply. A smaller ship with three hunters in full armor pulled up beside them, then two more on the other side.

"Load the cannons" Jack said simply as he looked at the ship which had begun to pull ahead. "Whoa whoa, no we are on here to get to Val Habar not wage war against and innocent hunting fleet!" Kyler said quickly. "Do as I said or else we will be in deep sh-"In an explosion of sand a massive monster leapt out of the sand sea, causing the boat to tip slightly. "What the hell is that!" Tiberius yelled as he grabbed onto one of the wooden railing of the ship. Jack drew his carving knife quickly and wedged it into a crevice on the boat so he wouldn't slide. "The Dahren Mohran, an elder dragon, he's headed toward Val Habar." Jack said as he began to stand and the ship flattened itself back out. "Then as hunter's it's our job to stop it." Kyler said as he stood up and unsheathed his charge blade. "Yeah that's right, now I need you guys to go get cannonballs from under the deck all three of you." Jack said calmly.

The three did as they were told and suddenly the hatch behind them closed. "I'm doing this for your own safety!" Jack screamed from outside as a roar sounded out. Kyler looked around the dusty ships hold for a second, there was enough light to see but there was also a decent amount of dust. "Well this is crap!" Tiberius shouted as he sat down on a bed beside Nicholas. "C'mon guys there has to be a way out of here…I really want to see that monster." Kyler said as he began looking around for an opening somewhere. Accidentally bumping into a wall of the ship Kyler knocked down a large slab of wood revealing a door that showed outside the boat. "Guy's let's get out there." Kyler said as he walked out onto the small ledge leading inside.

Kyler looked around for a second and realized some ropes close enough that lead to the deck of the ship. Kyler leapt onto the rope grabbing on and shimmying across slowly. "Let's kick some ass guys." He said with a grin as he looked back at Tiberius and Nicholas. Once he reached the front of the ship two other hunters, one in rigid brown armor and the other in black scaled armor with large horns on the shoulders and smaller horns on the helmet. The Dahren's arm drew close and without Jack and the other hunters noticing him he slashed out at the massive beast causing it to reel with a loud moan of pain. The noise the Dahren made caught Jacks attention and his eyes filled with rage as he noticed Tiberius, Nicholas, and Kyler.

"I told you to stay in the damn hold!" Jack yelled as he walked over to them and threw Kyler in the direction of the hold and began to pull Tiberius and Nicholas in the same direction. "Let us help Jack." Kyler pleaded as he scrambled to his feet. Jack remained silent for a moment and then finally spoke. "Fine but put your helmets on you fools! What were you thinking going after a monster without your helmets on?" Smiles crept across Kyler, Tiberius and Nicholas's faces as they tore their helmets off of straps they had put on their waist armor and put them on. A sudden barrage of cannonballs bombarded the massive beast and covered it in a blanket of smoke.

The Beasts arm came close and Kyler climbed onto it with his weapon drawn. "What are you doing!?" Jack yelled as he halted the cannons. Kyler shrugged as he found a soft spot on the monster back and drove his blade into it, causing the monster to reel back. Kyler lost his footing and began to fall but he acted quickly and caught himself on a hunk of rock protruding from its back. Kyler quickly dashed back up the beasts back and leapt back onto the boat. "Well that was a rush." Kyler said as suddenly two massive spears shot overhead into the monsters side, constricting it. Kyler looked at the beasts arm and realized it was covered in slashes and holes from Nicholas and Tiberius. In a volley of cannonballs the Dahren Mohran was almost invisible in a cloud of grey smoke. The beast let out one last roar as it broke free of the bindings and submerged itself in the sand.

The entire grand sea was calm and quiet. "Where is it?" Kyler asked as he watched the two hunters in the horned and rigid armor ran to the head of the ship. "They'll be using the dragonator." Jack said simply. Nicholas folded his gun and looked ahead past the ship as the Dahren appeared in the distance. There was absolute silence on the ship as suddenly two massive rocks slammed down on the two hunters sending them off the ship. The Dahren began to rush at the ship at a rather fast pace.

Without thinking Nicholas quickly dashed up the stairs to the trigger for the dragonator and slammed the end of his gun on it. The massive drill began to spin and in a quick jump the Dahren leapt head on at the ship. The dragonator impaled the massive dragon, breaking its drill like horn and causing it to flop into the great desert in a massive splash of sand. The splash shook the boat and sand began to rain on the boat. The two hunters that had fallen off the ship appeared out of the hold and looked around. "Is it gone?" The one in horned armor asked quietly. Jack nodded as he frowned at the hunters. "You two are supposed to professional hunters, yet three un-registered and uneducated hunters that don't even know the first thing about fighting elder dragons had to save your job!" The Hunters heads dropped and Kyler smiled as he looked to the head of the boat where Nicholas was still in the same position as he was when he activated the dragonator.

Kyler walked up to the head of the ship and listened as he heard jack scold the so called _pro _hunters. "You okay Nic?" Kyler asked as he looked at Nic, Nic's voice was quiet "mmhmm…I just thought he was going to eat us all, I feel like I'm walking on air." Kyler chuckled at the way Nicholas felt, Nicholas never had that kind of bravery before and he was proud of Nicholas. "Well come down from the air and sit with me." Kyler said as he sat down. Nicholas stayed in the same position for a few more seconds before sitting down. "How did that feel? Not impaling a massive dragon with a big ol' drill, I mean saving us." Kyler asked as he looked at the hunters who were sitting on the edge of the boat looking down at the sands in a very depressed way.

Nicholas paused for a moment then smiled. "It felt good, I felt like as hero." Tiberius walked up to the head of the ship and sat with the two of them. "Well we fought our first elder dragon…and it was awesome." Tiberius said as he looked at the two of them. "Indeed it was, I wonder what kind of monsters truly lie out in the world." Kyler said as he stood up and looked ahead of the ship. "Hey jack! Is that Val Habar?" Kyler asked as he pointed ahead of the ship at a city in the distance. Jack looked ahead from one of the side platforms and nodded. "Yeah that's our first destination, there we will restock, and get a bite and drink to eat then we'll be heading to Val Habar." Jack said as he walked over to the three of them.

The ship began to slow as Val Habar came closer and closer. Soon enough the ship stopped at a port. "Welcome to Val Habar!" A woman in green garb said as she welcomed the four of them and the two discouraged hunters, Jack bowed. "Thank you we are glad to be here." He said as Kyler, Tiberius, and Nicholas all ran past the two of them like oversized five year olds. "Are they trainees of yours sir?" The lady asked as she watched the three of them running from shop to shop looking at things. "You can drop the formalities….Taren, I know it's been a while but we are part of the same team still." Jack said as he took off his hay showing his short dirty blonde hair.

Taren let out a smile. "We are not a hunting team anymore, we disbanded after Isabelle's death you know this." She said as she took Jacks arm in her own. Taren looked ahead into town and watched Kyler, Tiberius, and Nicholas as they ran around like they had no sense. "You have a lively bunch of trainees don't you." Taren said with a smile as they began to walk into the center of the city. "Believe it or not Taren, that kid in Zamtrios armor is named Kyler…Kyler Griphin." Jack said with a smile as he watched Tarens eyes widen. "That's Bella's little boy?" She asked in awe, jack answered with a simple nod. "I'm taking him and the other two to register and become official hunters, they are a little unorthodox but they seem to work together and I watched them hunt a Nerscylla, so I know they're worthy to become registered hunters." Jack said as he walked over to a small stall that was selling supplies.

"'I'll take enough supplies to last a trip to Dundorma." Jack said as he dropped a bag of coins onto the counter. "Taren…Do me a favor and get back into the hunting business, it doesn't have to be specifically hunting if you have to be like me and be a recruiter." Taren smiled at jack "I'll think about it." She said gleefully. "I'll think about it." She said again as she began to walk off. "Do me a favor and scold those boys and get them over here." Jack said as he grabbed the bag and began to walk to the south side of the city where a carriage sat ready to go.

Kyler, Nicholas, and Tiberius quickly rushed to catch up with him. "Are we shipping off?" Kyler asked quickly catching his breath. Jack nodded and tossed the supplies into the carriage. "Next stop Dundorma!"

**A/N: this story is going to be on hold for a while, so for anyone who likes this story and follows it im sorry. I'll try to return as soon as possible. Until next time.**


End file.
